Silicone deposition is known to increase perceptions of smoothness in personal care compositions, particularly conditioners, shampoos, and body washes.
However, it is a major challenge in the art to balance the personal care components in a way that promotes silicone deposition, as opposed to encouraging the silicone to wash off. One alternative is to develop new formulations that offer similar aesthetic properties to silicones, but without silicones. Thus, it is an important goal in the art to create such new formulations.